Kirby's Epic Yarn
Kirby's Epic Yarn is a new Kirby installment for the Wii. It is the first 2-D Kirby platformer to hit a home console since the Nintendo 64's Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards . The appearance of the characters and layout of the game are vastly different from Kirby's other appearances. The animation style is meant to look like everything is a yarn outline with minor details such as facial features. The layout of the worlds and levels is scrapbook-like with simple pieces of fabric such as cloth and felt. Many of the enemies are also made up cloth, felt, and pipe cleaners. Kirby also appears to have new abilities such as turning into a giant Kirby-like tank, swinging across gaps, and grabbing enemies with a strand of yarn. Beads are hidden throughout the levels for players to collect along with other hidden items concealed in Treasure Chests.Official Nintendo E3 site Another key feature in the game is that it seems Kirby has lost the ability to inhale. Instead, Kirby can create a whip-like object using yarn that he uses to wrap around enemies. The enemy will turn into a ball of yarn which Kirby can carry and throw at other enemies to defeat them or grab items. Kirby can also use this gimmick to pull down scenery such as walls to progress or scrunch up the scenery to make gaps shorter. There is also a multiplayer features which allows the second player to control Prince Fluff, a blue and royal version of Kirby.Game Informer Plot It has been revealed that Kirby will be sucked into the inner world of a magical wool sock with its own set of problems in the shape of evil yarn creatures. Characters *Kirby *Prince Fluff Transformations Kirby has lost both the ability to inhale and the ability to fly, but Kirby has a variety of forms he can transform into.Giant BombDestructoid Demo *Car - When on the ground, the player will need to double tap the 2 button while running. This form allows Kirby to travel faster. *Dolphin- To get some serious speed in the water, Kirby can become this. *Tank - Kirby becomes this once he picks up a certain powerup. It can hover, has light-up eyes, and can shoot Missiles. When there are 2 players it has a boxing glove as well. *Off-road vehicle - *Pendulum - Press the 1 button to latch onto a grey button with a red X. This form allows Kirby to reach higher places and new areas. *Parachute - While falling down, double tap the 2 button to have Kirby turn into a parachute. This form allows Kirby to slowly fall down. *Submarine - Kirby automatically transforms into this when he enters water. *UFO - Kirby is in a UFO that is able to abduct enemies. When enough enemies are abducted, he can blast out an attack destroying everything on screen. *Surfing - *Weight - While Kirby is in the air, the player must press down on the D-Pad while holding the 2 button. This form allows Kirby to break bricks that he normally couldn't break. *Yo-yo- Kirby will throw a yo-yo that hurts enemies upon impact. Controls The game is played with the Wii Remote held sideways. *Directional Pad (D-Pad): Move *Home Button: Pause. *1 Button: Use yarn whip. *2 Button: Jump *A Button: *B Button: Enemies *Waddle Dee (regular, balloon, spear-wielding, and dune buggy-driving) *Waddle Doo *Bomber *Bronto Burt *Blippers *Bandages (mummy creature) *Bandannachis (parrot-like creature) *Tubbies (green insectoid creature) *Volcano (volcanic enemy) *Monkey Doo (monkey like waddle doo) *Master Pink (similar in appearance to Master Green) *Button Fly (a green bug) *Buggy Dee (a Waddle in a dinosaur-looking dune buggy) Bosses *Unnamed Dragon-like "boss" *Firebird (Phoenix-like "boss") **Enemies that resemble Burnis that helps the boss Reception The full audience reaction is unknown, obviously, as the game has not come out yet, but audiences generally enjoyed the game at E3. 1up.com named Kirby's Epic Yarn the best game of E3 for Wii 1up.com and GameSpot named it both the best Wii game and best game overall at E3. GameSpot's Best Game of E3GameSpot's Best Wii Game of E3 Trivia *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' appears to show similarities to Yoshi's Story. The main style of the games appear to have crafting materials for graphics in many of the early levels and Epic Yarn and Yoshi's Story are the first games of their respective series to go onto the current generation console. Gallery Kirby Epic Yarn.jpg|Kirby clinging onto a pterodactyl monster. Epic_Yarn_7.png|Kirby fights a phoenix-like creature. KEY Screenshot2.jpg|Kirby in tank form. KEY Screenshot3.jpg|Multiple forms of Kirby. KEY Screenshot4.jpg|Kirby in U.F.O. form. File:Epic_Yarn_1.png|Kirby holding a Waddle Dee. File:Epic_Yarn_2.png|Kirby lassos a Waddle Dee. File:Epic_Yarn_3.png|Kirby in his Yoyo form. File:Epic_Yarn_4.png|Kirby in his Parachute form. File:Epic_Yarn_5.png|Kirby with Prince Fluff. File:Epic_Yarn_8.png|Kirby battles a dragon. File:Epic_Yarn_9.png|Kirby in his car form next to a monster. File:Epic_Yarn_6.png|One of UFO Kirby's abilities. Kirbys Epic Yarn 2.png|Monster Truck Kirby Kirbys Epic Yarn 1.png|Kirby in his form of a Submarine Epic_yarn_2.jpg|Kirby in a volcano-like area Epic_yarn_1.jpg|Kirby in a level taking place in the sky. Kirbys Epic Yarn 9.png|Kirby in his top form Kirbys Epic Yarn 13.png|Kirby skating on a board Kirbys Epic Yarn 8.png|Kirby in his Weight from Kirbys Epic Yarn 5.png|Kirby in his Dolphin form with Master Pinks Kirbys Epic Yarn 11.png|Kirby uncovering something Artwork File:Kirby_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby File:Epic_Yarn_Art.png|Kirby using his signature move File:Yoyo_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Pendelum form File:Dolphin_Epic_Art.png|Kirby in his dolphin form File:UFO_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his UFO form File:Robot_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his robot form References Category:Games